Monster High: Drop Dead Series- Episode 1
Episode 1- Sing at the Top of Your Lungs! Me: Hi everyone! ^^ Nyan: Welcome to Drop Dead Series! Heath: Why is the series called that? I ''think it should be called, "The Heathster and Babe". *puts arm behind Abbey's neck* Abbey: *shurgs Heath's arm off* Haha. Me: That's a great idea. Don't you think, Nyan? Nyan: GirlX, please don't torture me with Habbeyness. I'll die. Me: Let's try it! *takes out phone and shows everyone the Habbey picture Nyan drew* Nyan: Nooooooooo! *faints* Draculaura: My fangs! Clawdeen: My fur! Abbey: Seriously? Heath: Awesome drawing! Me: I know right! I totes ship you guys together! *splashes water on Nyan* WAKE UP! Nyan: *wakes and stands up* Me: Now, we're going to do a singing contest! Frankie: What's that? Nyan: GirlX and I made it up. It's about letting one of you guys sing solo against two other people and the most votes win! Me: It's fun, I swear. Draculaura: Sounds fun! Cleo: Indeed. Nyan: Ok, so we wrote all of your names on small papers and put them all in this hat. *brings a black hat with a bunch of small papers in it* Me: We are also going to have a special guest to join us! . *door flies off and stood a girl* AnimeQueen: Hey, what's up? Me: *facepalm AnimeQueen, the animes are later. You're going to pick out three papers out of this hat and tell us who's name is on the papers. AnimeQueen: Oh, ok. *go towards Nyan and picks out a paper, opens it and reads it* Um...Heath. Draculaura: Oh no. Abbey: His voice will be wrose than baby yak crying. Heath: Whoo-Hoo! AnimeQueen: *picks out another paper and opens it and reads* Yukie...Wait, Yukie?! .*window flies off and a mysterious snowy girl stood* Yukie: Sorry everyone, I had to take care of some 'business' with Octavia. Kasumi: *walks infront of door* Um....What happened to the door> Me: Your sister's creator made it fly away! Kasumi: Oh, ok... AnimeQueen: It wasn't my fault. Nyan: Can we please get back to what we were doing?! Yukie, please stand beside Heath. Yukie: *stands beside Heath* Heath: Hey, babe. Me: *gasps* Heath! You like Draculaura, then Frankie, then Abbey, then Jinafire, and now Yukie?! She's taken! You belong with Abbey! Abbey: *facepalm* Heath: Oooohhhhh...... AnimeQueen: *takes out another paper from the hat, opens, and reads it* Cleo... Cleo: Yes! De Nile's in the house! Me: Ok! Heath, Yukie, and Cleo goes on the stage, everyone else, take a seat! *presses a big red button on wall* . *walls on everyone's side opens and a stage and theater seats appears* Draculaura: Fangtastic! Clawdeen: This is bigger than our school's theater. Me: ^^ C'mon, Nyan. Let's show them the food? Nyan: Maybe until Movie Night... Me: Ok! ^^ Frankie: What? What food? Me: Ohh...nothing. Now take your seats, everyone! . *everyone sits down on a theater seat* Nyan: Heath, Yukie and Cleo goes on the stage! Me and Nyan: *stands on stage along with Heath, Yukie and Cleo* Nyan: Ok! First one to sing is Heath! Me: You pick which song you want to sing, Heath: Hmm....She's Not Afraid! Me: Done! Cleo: Wait, wait, wait. I'm a 'De Nile', so I deserve to be first! Nyan: *sighs and claps her hands together twice* . *two Egyptain servants comes with a plate of grapes and a slushie, they go towards Cleo and brings a golden chair* Cleo: Oh. Why thank you. *sits down on the chair* . *one of the servants starts feeding Cleo the grapes* Me: Ok! Let's start! Nyan, start the music. Heath, get ready to sing. Nyan: *goes backstage and starts music* Heath: ''Yeah! Uh-Huh! One, two, three, four! Sneaks out in the middle of the night, yeah. Tight dress with the top curl look. She's addicted to the feeling of lettin' go, oh woah. Letting go. She walks in and the room just lights up. But she don't want anyone to know that I'm the only one who gets to take her home, oh woah. Take her home. But everytime I tell her that I want more....She closes that door... She's not afraid of all the attention! She's not afraid of runnin' wild. How come she so afraid of falling in loooooovvvvve, ooooooohhhhh. Maybe she's just trying to test me. Wanna see how hard I'm gonna work. Wanna see if I can tell how much she's worth, what you worth. Maybe all her friends have told her, "Don't get closer, he'll just break your heart." But either way, she sees me and it's just so hard, so hard. 'Cause every time I tell her how I feel, she says it's not reaaaaallllll. She's not afraid of all the attention! She's not afraid of runnin' wild. How come she's so afraid of fallin' in looooovvve!!!!! She's not afraid of scary movies, she's likes the way we kiss in the dark. But she's so afraid of fallin' in looooovvvvve, ohhhhhhhh! What about all the things we said? Talkin' on the phone so late. So late. I can't let her get away from meeeeee.....Oooohhhh.... And I say I can't do it no more...She's back at my dooooooorrrr.... Hahahaha. She's not afraid of the attention! She's not afraid of runnin' wild. How come she's so afraid of falling in loooooovvvvve! She's not afraid of scary movies. Scary movies. She likes the way we kiss in the dark. '' ''How come she's so afraid of falling in looooovvvvvve, oooooohhhhh! She's not afraid!!!!! Ehhhhhhhh! She's not afraid!!!!! Ehhhhhhh! Oh-woa-ooooohhhhh! Ohhhhhh! . *everyone was stunned and Heath was pacing, there was only two people clapping and cheering, Nyan and GirlX* Me: That was awesome! Nyan: Fangtastic! Heath: *scartches head* Thanks. Nyan: Ok! Yukie, you're up! Heath: *leaves the spotlight for Yukie* Yukie: *goes in the spotlight* Me: Which song? Yukie: ........Kuusou Mesorogiwi. Me: Um....That's not a song. Yukie: It is. Me: Ok..... Yukie: Olympian Gods - Juno, Jupiter, Minerva, Apollo, Mars, Ceres, Mercury, Diana, Becchus, Vulcan, Pluto, Vesta, Venus! Madoromi no fuchi de '' Mabuta ni tayutau'' Risou no tanmatsuka ni '' Hohoemishi bokutachi'' '' Jikuu wo tsugeru inga de futari wa karami dasu'' Kami no ataeshi '' Kuusou PROGRAM'' Saa eins zwei drei! kasanari au Saa eins zwei drei! shi wo kawashite '' '' Shoumetsu no yuuki ni '' Kogareru kiseki wo ubau '' '' SURVIVAL GAME!'' Rasen no yo ni Airen naru boukensha Kogareru seishi yori mo tooku Sai hate naru hakuniwa de Owari no nai kiseki ga aru to shinjiteta . *Everyone was more stunned than when Heath sang, as if their ears were totally blocked from a very loud rock song* Me: I liked the 'not-loud' parts.....Only.... Yukie: I'm sorry, do you have a problem with my song? *takes out butcher knife* Kasumi: Wait, Sis! No butcher knives, please? Yukie: Fine. *puts back butcher knife* Nyan: Okkk......Cleo, time to sing! Cleo: Just in time. The grapes had already ran out just now. Ok, I'll be singing......Disgusting. Me: I love that song! Nyan: *starts music* . *After Cleo finished singing, everyone was stunned more than when Yukie sang, because Cleo's voice was so squeaky and loud* Me: Uhh.....Ouch, my eardrums.... Nyan: Tell me about it....I think my eardrums broke already.... Me: Ok! Who votes for Heath?! . *Everyone raises their hands, even Nyan and GirlX, except AnimeQueen* Nyan: Who votes for Yukie?! . *Kasumi and AnimeQueen raises their hands* Me: Who votes for Cleo?! . *Frankie, Clawdeen, Draculaura, and Lagoona raises their hands* Frankie: Why don't you want to vote for Cleo, Abbey? Abbey: Her voice sounds like baby yak crying while eating snow, Heath did not sound like that. Heath: Aw...Abbey loves me. Abbey: No, I do not. Me: HABBEYNESS! *tears up* Abbey: Hab- what? Nyan: Habbey is your nickname with Heath, GirlX and I are OBSESSED with that nickname. Abbey: Oh my ice. Draculaura: But Heath's a......JERK! Me and Nyan: *gasps* Me: Heath's NOT a jerk. He's a cute fireball. ''I ''would marry him. Clawdeen: What?! You are shaving off my fur, what did you just say? Me: Oh, come on! Nyan: Ok! The winner is......Heath! Cleo: What?! Me: You're voice killed us all, Cleo. Even Frankie and the ghouls thinks that your voice is like a baby yak crying while eating cheese, just like Abbey said. Heath, on the other hand, sounded like fire singing. Yukie.....Well, she's second place. You, Cleo, are third place, no arguements, unless you want to be thrown in the fangirl and fanboy room.... Cleo: I do not care about any 'fangirl and fanboy room'! I will argue until I become first in the contest! Me: You asked for it..... Nyan: *pushes Cleo towards a door with a golden label on it that says in blood-red, "Fangirl and Fanboy Room", pushes in the room and closes the door quickly* Cleo: NOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SO MANY FANS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Me: Enjoy. ^^ Frankie: When are you gonna get her out? Me: Ohhhhh.....Tomorrow. Anyways! Cookie time! Nyan: *brings a tray of cookies* Everyone (except GirlX and Nyan): Yay!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Next Time! Me: Next time, the mad video gamer arrives and blows the room off of the house! Nyan: And so will a sweet ghoul, too! Me: Stay tuned! Nyan: Please comment! Nyan and GirlX: Bye!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! The End! THE END! I hope you like it! ^^ Category:Drop Dead Series